


[FFXV] 幸運者們（續）

by anpathio



Series: FFXV-主線文 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 前一篇是archiveofourown.org/works/27966383當作伊格尼斯生日賀文之一的第一篇：[FFXV] 幸運者們（續）屆時做本本會整合在一起。當初就覺得沒有寫完，也在途中發現伊格尼斯真的不擅長處理自己的情感，只好逼他努力發揮（笑）算是很有成就感的一個篇章
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV-主線文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811





	[FFXV] 幸運者們（續）

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然有標H但是應該R15不到在我的等級連衣服都沒脫就不算（喂喂）

在手臂內側的零星刺痛感之後，是臉頰傳來的陣陣震動和熱辣，耳邊有人叨絮不休，如成串珍珠落地又碎又急。

「唉！拍太大力了看上去有痕跡，應該不會被發現吧？  
話說哥哥你是要多遲鈍這樣還醒不過來？那麼至少把嘴巴張開點！」

最後的指示聽懂了，遵循的同時感到嘴裡被塞入一塊軟物，甜味和果物的香氣喚醒了進一步的知覺。

「別咬，含著讓它融化。  
據說你這十天都沒吃東西，我只能先這樣做免得你沒力氣聽我訓話！」

吞嚥了幾回才把充斥口內的甜液吞下，久未睜開的眼睛多眨幾次才壓過乾澀，連帶令眼前人影清晰了些。  
熟悉的輪廓和若有似無的鳶尾花香氣提示格拉迪歐找出答案。  
「伊莉絲？」

「太好了我不用自我介紹，看來頭撞得不嚴重嘛！」  
字義上的鬆一口氣，伊莉絲語氣倒像是在挖苦，她在格拉迪歐頭下多加了一個靠枕，詢問格拉迪歐最後記得的事情。  
他吃力地回答記得站在雨中，周圍一片空白，一會兒才藉由看不到水晶，想起諾克特被艾汀搶走的事。  
「抱歉！沒能守住、他，本想、讓你看看......」

著實沒想到會面對格拉迪歐的歉意，伊莉絲自己也還沒想出要如何接受所謂"喜歡的人被吸入一塊大石頭裡暫時不出來"的事實。  
「先不管那部分，我也不是為此而來的。  
時間不多你就聽好：這次你倒下最麻煩到的是全程照顧你的伊格尼斯，把他整得憔悴不說，你顯然把他嚇壞了。  
他現在正在弄東西給你吃，等等你一定要跟他道歉，聽懂了嗎？」

自認沒有誇張，也是貫徹前一晚與伊格尼斯談話時立下的決心，伊莉絲為了避免重複說明還特地放慢日常語速，確保他能聽進去，然而這番話對格拉迪歐的效果卻是意想不到的"卓越"。

「......我傷害到他了嗎？」  
眉間緊鎖，眼睫輕顫幾下便閃出淚光，不自覺般咬起的下唇用力到彷彿隨時會見血。

— 嗚哇怎麼會看起來這麼難過？

曾以為弄哭親哥哥會頗有成就感，伊莉絲發現自己罕見地對哥哥長出了名為良心的東西。  
何況，要真的咬出血了得趕快擦掉，這樣剛偷抹上的護唇膏不就浪費了！  
「唔、總之你要趕快好起來！不然伊格尼斯一直睡在地上也太可憐了！」

如同補償般地趕緊又拍著臉頰讓他張嘴再塞進一塊草莓巧克力，叮嚀他整理好心情，伊莉絲抓緊時機溜出了休憩小間。

糖分攻勢略為驅走了一直佔據肢體的無力感，在能撐起上半身之前先忍住痛楚側向右邊，看著地上簡陋舖蓋幾條被單就大致明白伊莉絲說的狀況。  
照理說向來過人的恢復力應該不至於會讓人憂心傷勢，仍有的傷口位置協助抓回了些遺忘片段，但格拉迪歐仍不明白何以這段時間毫無知覺或記憶。  
但這十天按伊莉絲所說的是拖累到伊格尼斯，現在能做的就是證明已恢復到一定程度，好讓他安心。

那就先從能下床、打理自己開始。

想法很簡單，執行前一刻都還認為絕對沒有問題 — 只是要站起來拿取晾在床頭旁邊的毛巾而已。  
唯是氣力到位的速度遠慢於想像，強行將重心移到下半身卻沒想到雙腿絲毫不管用，勉力推至床沿的身體就這樣毫無預警地落下。  
格拉迪歐直到接觸地板的冷意、伴隨因撞擊而擴散的疼痛才意識到是摔倒了，後腦新增的悶痛是來自在過程中打翻了的木椅的問候。

這下較為清醒的腦內不禁自嘲怎麼才十天就變得如此沒用，只得變更預定從椅子底下掙扎出來、花費一番工夫靠坐回床邊。  
這麼做無非是因為他聽見不遠處有開門和走近的腳步聲，而那人在自己設法拖拉椅子時加緊步伐，這一切努力總算在門被打開時把家具歸位，即便對眼盲的戀人來說全然無關緊要。  
開門一瞬令他想起幼時趁加列德沒注意，晃進親爹書房玩耍、不慎打翻墨水瓶後想把物件恢復原狀的心情。

「嗨、伊格尼斯～」  
格拉迪歐先發制人的招呼因口乾而顯得撒啞，原本慣例的笑意則在實際看清戀人的面容、印證先前話語所提及的憔悴而驟失大半。  
充足的室內光線下，伊格尼斯看起來比起戰鬥後造成的損傷還深刻：因欠乏睡眠而加深的黑眼圈，缺乏血色且消瘦下來的臉頰，那份曾不論何時都游刃有餘的氣勢則消失得無影無蹤。  
面色凝重的他在門口的桌邊放下手裡的食物托盤，在格拉迪歐再次嘗試撐起身之前即奔到身邊。

「我不是摔下來的、沒關係！」  
為了使接下來的說法更順理成章而急忙解釋，唯是這一番話說來格外無力。  
怕在肢體語言上被識破，格拉迪歐婉拒伊格尼斯要提拉他回床的舉動，希望他能坐在床上或椅子上聽自己說話，  
「辛苦你了！我感覺好很多。  
所以再來、可以換我睡下面......」

格拉迪歐明白要使戀人聽從建議的首要條件之一就是說話不能有絲毫遲疑或不確實，畢竟若連自己都說服不了，遑論能通關更為嚴格的王之軍師。  
如今他只能冀望話語的不連貫能被視為大傷初癒的氣力不繼，接著又擔憂起這理由可能恰是反效果，亟欲想找出更為可靠的說詞。  
「就是、地板很親切的！我比較習慣睡硬床......」

思緒混亂使得他在伊格尼斯默默移至面前、改以長跪靠近都未能及時反應。  
原不自覺看往另一方向的臉被伊格尼斯的手指輕輕撥正，格拉迪歐不由得呼吸抽緊，這一舉止正印證了他的心虛。  
想用改換姿勢來掩飾，略撐起原平放的雙腿預備讓戀人坐上，隨即被他無言制止，並被輕拍了大腿外側提醒自己的腿傷未癒。

一路堪稱節節敗退，至今伊格尼斯仍未開口的事實令格拉迪歐感到困惑，甚至是一絲畏懼。  
猶記前一段與戀人互動是他拍著自己的背、和善細聲詢問要不要吃東西，怎麼現在氣氛差異懸殊？

戀人將雙手架在自己的兩肩上，除了是專注的表示，也是所有權的宣告。  
深入髮際的手指碰巧撫上才磕出的腫傷，使得他毫無防備地喊痛，成為十足十的逞強證據。  
戀人仿如懲罰性質地反覆用力按揉該處卻不詢問成因，格拉迪歐尷尬地乾笑幾聲，尚未找出辯駁之詞，就連同說話的自由一起被奪走。

猝不及防的熱吻曾是令他樂此不疲的戀人強勢舉動之一，格拉迪歐絲毫沒想到會在此時回味。  
可伊格尼斯沒有滿足於這幾輪深吻，壓在身上的重量越來越不給人呼吸餘裕。  
格拉迪歐直覺不對勁，但每回想止住或說話，都會被以更強勁的力道打回，彷彿藉以告誡他慾望不該被攔阻。

這突如其來的急切需索，究竟是源自於憤怒，抑或是其他？  
這十天發生了什麼？

實質缺氧的狀態袋終是讓格拉迪歐放棄思考、隨波逐流，然而就是這宛如將身心都交給伊格尼斯的宣示，才使他停住這份侵略。  
被放開後向後仰靠著枕頭邊緣喘息，格拉迪歐發現伊格尼斯仍將手指搭在自己頸側如同在測量脈搏，之後轉往後頸按壓瞬間帶起記憶裡曾經的恐懼，聳肩微顫的反應在此近距自然是無所遁形。

伊格尼斯輕嘆口氣，握住格拉迪歐的左手腕，開口說了這晚的第一句話，  
『摸我。』

這回格拉迪歐徹底困惑了。  
究竟是摔入過於清醒又忠於自我的夢境、或伊格尼斯其實生病、腦袋燒迷糊了？  
因著之前看過幻境的經驗，他腦中甚至跑過了眼前的人不是戀人、自己現在還在跟精神吸取者對戰的荒謬想法。

感受到對方的膽怯，伊格尼斯以另一隻手解開襯衫至腹間的鈕釦，露出長年在衣物嚴實包裹下的肌膚，再讓格拉迪歐的手貼上胸口，牽引著他直接撫摸自己。

儘管毫無頭緒，但會讓自己這麼做的只有伊格尼斯。  
指腹傳遞過來的體溫，和戀人身體熟悉的曲線及氣息都真實得容不下質疑，這多少穩定住格拉迪歐從醒來後彷如歷經雲霄飛車般的心情。

伊格尼斯在確認格拉迪歐是按照他的自主意識進行摸索才放開，捧起他的臉頰讓兩人額頭相碰，說明這一串詭異行為的用意。  
『這樣可以安心了？  
那天在你的保護下我沒有大礙，但受重傷性命垂危的人是你。  
現在好不容易把你救回來了，這些話我就當你還在發燒胡言亂語聽過去。  
你不需要...不、我不准你繼續逞強。』

使出的命令語氣是相當嚴重了，這也正表露出伊格尼斯有多在乎。  
格拉迪歐曾仗恃著過人的體格而做出許多在其他人眼中不要命的舉動並從中回復，如今沒能守住這個優勢還造成戀人的困擾，使得他不禁一開口就是道歉。  
「對不起讓你不安，也很抱歉這段期間我完全不記...」

『不要自責！你沒有做錯任何事。』  
過往並未細想，只當"自我要求很高"為對方性格的一部分。  
如今明瞭格拉迪歐總是努力過度的原因是為了追上自己，自覺必須盡全力開導，伊格尼斯再度緊擁了面前的人。  
『你能從與艾汀的對峙中全身而退、成功保護營地裡的所有人，還派人把資訊整理給我，這些都是你達成對我的承諾的證據，我很感謝。  
如以前所說，我真的很需要你。』

「嗯嘿、幸好我還有點用處。」  
格拉迪歐費了點心神才能凝聚氣力來回應戀人的擁抱，開始理解伊格尼斯的心情類似於之前在水都戰後自己擁著他的那份感激。  
雖然不像伊格尼斯能過目不忘，記憶力也不差的他對於空白斷片無法釋懷，不過就算想知道真相也不能是現在。  
如今被提起的豐功偉業多少暖了點心，也突然懷念起親爹當年在飯局上，向伊格尼斯推銷自家兒子好用的無厘頭舉動。

但伊格尼斯的反應完全出乎意料。

『不、格拉迪歐，我不是這樣衡量你的！』  
如同要澄清誤解的急躁，猛然拉開距離想要鄭重解釋的伊格尼斯一瞬對於詞窮的自己感到憤怒。  
格拉迪歐在自己心中是無庸置疑的特殊，不僅是第一位同齡友人，也是最得力的伙伴與唯一的理解者。  
伊格尼斯過去不曾對他提及這份重要性，而格拉迪歐也從來沒有詢問過，彷彿不論如何被定位都甘之如飴。  
那些曾在書本戲劇裡閱讀過、或是偶然瞥見的他人生活中，對重要的人所該說之話語不知為何在此刻都派不上用場，就算已不是需要奮力留下對方的場合，伊格尼斯仍覺有必要把心情全盤托出。

『這次我明瞭到你的存在對我的重要性，我才發現過去我並不夠珍惜你。』  
伊格尼斯自知在任何場合他都會將諾克特列為最優先，理解並讚許他的抉擇的格拉迪歐只是繼續給予更多承諾，和更費心地將自己也納入同等級的保護範圍作為支持。  
幾次遭遇的分離危機均是如此，致使伊格尼斯未曾細想過兩人關係與承諾上的不對等，直到這次的事件裡最重要的因素被先行去除。  
貫徹守護他人的原則時不可能全身而退，且格拉迪歐在伊格尼斯喪失視力之後變本加厲地進行過度保護，他卻在被問及己身的傷病、與面對他人的慰問時都會拿出"不怕痛"的說法來蒙混過關。  
伊格尼斯很清楚格拉迪歐的考量一直都是不讓自己擔心，即便在特涅布拉耶時已提醒、勸阻過，那份拉住他的力道仍嫌不足。

『我能完成那些目標不只是因為你主動接走我的工作量，而是因為明白你在我身邊，我才能安心、專心，然後我累了的時候，你在。』  
如今回想起得知格拉迪歐重傷倒下時的慌亂，還有怯懦到一度只想逃避的作為只覺荒謬，若非普羅恩普特當時的堅持，自己可能已鑄成會畢生悔恨的大錯。  
格拉迪歐在倒下前的自責不僅是目睹水晶在眼前被搶走，還包括他自認愧對伊格尼斯和克雷拉斯的部分。  
如果那時格拉迪歐沒有掙扎醒來、堅持把話帶到，或在事後醒來的零星時刻無法理解或接受自己能給予的安慰，他是不是就會沉浸在罪惡感裡直到被黑暗吞噬？

『就算是被現實狀況逼迫，你變得越來越輕忽自己，以往我因為專注在諾克特身上而時常忽略你的這點，從今以後不會了。  
從歐爾提謝那一戰你把藥品全讓給我、在帝都要塞時你堅持我把傷勢完治才肯趕往水晶，後頭提議要分路逃離還進行誘敵，加上這次艾汀來襲，還有到現在你依然沒有把自己的傷勢當一回事......已經夠了。  
我不能失去你，格拉迪歐。』

「呼～這些天以來我到底對你做了什麼？」  
一方面是精神不濟，一方面也是伊格尼斯難得的情緒波動使得格拉迪歐靜靜地聽他說到一個段落停住，途中只是不斷拍抱戀人的背。  
格拉迪歐沮喪地發現伊莉絲說得沒錯，自己真的把伊格尼斯嚇壞了，當下心疼得想把那個自己拖出來教訓一頓。  
「真的很對不...」

『不准道歉！』  
相知甚深的伊格尼斯自然明白格拉迪歐聽到緣由的反應之一是會更加自責，所以再次不客氣地打斷他。  
『畢竟你就連自認走不下去的時候，都想盡辦法不要傷害到我......而且該道歉的人是我。』

要回想起格拉迪歐因記憶混亂到甚至與亡靈對話的場面儘管震撼，更令伊格尼斯難過的是他為了保護自己能做到什麼地步。  
他猶記那時僅是握住手，格拉迪歐那份很希望見到自己卻又不得不放棄念頭的痛心就毫無保留地傳遞過來，為了鼓舞他人而故作堅強更是當場扎刺得令他不知如何是好，而這份溫柔就算在逐步轉化為使骸後也不曾消失：在休憩小間的扭打後發生的事，還有那場觸目驚心的夢都是再好不過的佐證。  
伊格尼斯不是不感激格拉迪歐有這份心意，而是想要表達出自己已足夠堅強能面對巨大變故。  
『我要修正：看不見並不會比較不悲傷。  
對不起，我沒想過那句話會讓你那麼痛苦。  
若真的到那個時刻，我一定要在你身邊，你不需要將我排除在外。  
然後不只是那種時候，你平常也、可以再多倚靠我一些。』

戀人的崩潰是被自己的生死一瞬所引發出來的，格拉迪歐勉強依循線索想像出大概。  
或許潛意識裡對於戀人如今真的"看不見"存有一絲慶幸，因而設想萬一最糟的時刻來臨可以多少降低他的悲傷。

如今伊格尼斯否決了這個提案，透露出『不會讓你孤單離去』的意思，格拉迪歐在高興之餘，也隨即質問自己能否也做出對應的承諾。  
然即使有著艾米提亞家引以為傲的紮實死亡教育、甚至是精神吸取者給予的幻境畫面，格拉迪歐始終覺得不管多少心理準備都不足以讓他接受戀人的離去。  
是固執抑或是膽小？無語的他不自覺地嘆了氣。

停頓的等待期間收穫了一聲聽來沉痛的嘆息，伊格尼斯無法判定是不是這麼一說造成了反效果，正思量該如何引導談話，搭在格拉迪歐肩上的左手突然被拉開、握住，接著是掌心傳來濕熱和些許扎刺感。

「你平安就好。」  
精神力在思考間流逝得過快而打算暫停、直接做出結語，在格拉迪歐心中，戀人的安好一直是最重要的事。

『那是我的台詞。』  
儘管聽出是放棄追究的意味，這句話也顯示了兩人的重點終於落在同一個地方。  
緊繃數日的心情因此得以放鬆，伊格尼斯立時反握十指相扣，重回緊貼對方的擁吻姿勢。

毫無準備地被捲入又一輪親吻熱潮，格拉迪歐理解先前伊格尼斯是為了求取安心的絕對證據，其實也並不排斥這舉動、甚至願意去滿足戀人，可某個跡象就不免從之前刻意冷落的狀態下強勢抬頭，等意識到不妙的時候已無法抑止了。  
做出某種覺悟的格拉迪歐輕拍戀人要他停下，表明想先去起身浴室一趟，同時暗暗希望原先沉睡的氣力已經就位，好能支開伊格尼斯，以免被發現窘態。

不過天不從人願，伊格尼斯在起身之前為調整重心往後坐了一下，隨即察覺異樣，  
『格拉迪歐、你？』

「沒事！我自己可以、處理......」  
被質疑出來的慌亂在胸口震盪，原本撐住身體的手顫抖得更厲害、更不提因坐姿不良過久而有些酸麻的腿也不聽話，全然不是格拉迪歐所想見的結果。

才勸說過要對方多倚賴自己就遇上考驗，顯然格拉迪歐剛才的未答覆不只是因為疲累不想思考而已，無論如何那都是其次，現下場面僵持住對格拉迪歐不是答案。  
伊格尼斯退至左方，卻是阻在格拉迪歐和浴室之間的位置，接著以跪坐的姿勢把人摟進懷裡，  
『我來，我還沒忘記怎麼讓你舒服。』

聽聞格拉迪歐小聲地以身上很髒作為最後的抵抗，甚至是用手嘗試制止，伊格尼斯一邊覺得好笑，一邊則回以『昨晚是我幫你擦澡的，你髒不髒我很清楚』來駁斥，熟門熟路地順著軀幹往下腹撫去。

「我連站起來的力氣都沒有，怎麼就這裡"站"得起來...」  
未曾料想到的節節敗退，格拉迪歐以另一手抹了抹臉，對自己單純的生理反應感到無奈。  
能享受戀人的服務是一回事，擦澡那句直接轟碎了也許原是自尊的一部份。

沒想到會聽到古老的雙關用語不禁笑了，伊格尼斯這才略想到自己是罪魁禍首的事。  
『要是吻你這麼久你都沒反應，我才要擔心呢。』

「對啦、都是你！  
吻得不放人呼吸、靠在身上磨來蹭去、還脫衣服叫我摸你什麼的，太過份了......」  
格拉迪歐模糊而微弱地數落一連串罪狀，在弱點被握住時因手的溫度差本能幾度逃避，這才想起身處陌生之地該要壓抑住叫聲。  
提醒勸說修車廠內只有他們兩人可以放心，伊格尼斯也發現剛剛格拉迪歐是罕見地對自己撒嬌，嚐到新鮮之際更有一份失而復得的喜悅。

『既然都是我，我會負責到底的。』  
平放於床沿的右手摟住對方的肩要他放輕鬆，伊格尼斯將格拉迪歐穿著的長褲更進一步地拉下、去除障礙。  
半勃的分身迫不及待地自束縛中掙脫，按著經驗擼動幾會兒便很有成效地巍巍而立；  
伊格尼斯的另一隻手也未閒著，手指輕壓著脖子不只是為了定位，也是防止格拉迪歐躲開，從頸側吻至喉結，然後是臉頰和唇。  
現在他更能體會在歐爾提謝的旅館時格拉迪歐的那份慶幸，以及他是懷著怎樣的心情來服務自己的。

在雙方都不戀戰的情況下進展很快，沒多久格拉迪歐勉強在接吻之間找到空隙說話，  
「伊格尼斯、唔！我想、可以了—」

『傻瓜，你不需要許可的。』  
為他這舉動暖徹心底，任他將頭埋入自己肩窩，以耳邊傳來的陣陣呻吟和喘息作為依據加快套弄，乃至最後的噴發。  
迎來高潮之後格拉迪歐暫時放鬆、完全靠至伊格尼斯身上，顫抖的身體分不清是因尚未滿足或是虛耗過度。  
伊格尼斯一時興起，對他說出『還想要的話，翻過身去』的話，沒想到明顯處於意識迷糊中的格拉迪歐真的開始嘗試側往一方，連忙『開玩笑的』趕快制止時，還聽到他失望地悶哼一聲。  
姑且不論趴臥床邊的姿勢肯定會對傷口造成二度傷害，這個才自爆說沒力氣站起來所以摔下床的傢伙，絲毫沒考慮到雙腿怎麼能撐住就聽話得照做，也實在是可愛到無以復加的地步。

負責善後的伊格尼斯憑著記憶拿到毛巾擦乾了手，把它塞給格拉迪歐要他擦拭身體，起身至浴室洗手、並裝好一盆水端回來讓他能洗手準備吃飯。  
顯然在這短暫的時候幾次嘗試發現自己還是站不起來後，格拉迪歐頗不好意思地表示該要禮尚往來，飯也許能慢一點。

『你得先把你欠著的飯食都補回來才行，』  
再次提醒格拉迪歐不該逞強，尤其是為了服務自己而逞強，  
『你也很久沒有吃到我做的菜了吧？』

先前伊莉絲提過伊格尼斯在張羅食物時，因為心情不佳沒有注意到這個意義重大的訊息，這才聞到隱約的熟悉香味，格拉迪歐一下子笑開了。  
「好！我很想念你的手藝！」

再度深刻感受到格拉迪歐滿面笑容時對自己展現出來的專屬暖意，  
不管經歷什麼，這男人會一直都是在身邊的光和暖，伊格尼斯是如此確信著的。


End file.
